


归网·一

by mortalfolk



Category: The Avengers
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 非典型性ABO。
Relationships: Howard Stark/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	归网·一

**Author's Note:**

> warning：毫无负罪感的乱伦，毫无道德感的黄文。非常ooc。女性化描写，一定泥塑倾向。
> 
> 总而言之，就是潦草(。

1.

他年纪尚轻的时候，不知道那些趁着父亲背过身去投来的目光包含着什么意思。那些目光滑过他没被长袜包裹的脚踝，滑过他精巧的小皮鞋，滑过他西装下修长如天鹅的脖颈，像是贪婪的怪兽伸出黏腻的舌头。他的父亲在这方面教育得太少，以至他对性别都懵懵懂懂，完全不知自己在上流社会不堪的名声，也不知道自己的命运。他对那些几乎要将他舔开的目光视若无睹，安东尼爱德华斯塔克的世界太小了，小到除了他父亲之外什么都没有。

他父亲可是霍华德斯塔克，全美国最忙最富有的男人，只手遮天，别人都戏称说斯塔克家的军火从左口袋进右口袋出，留下来的全是大把大把的绿钞。想要留住父亲的注意力，只有不断不断地讨好，不断不断地泡实验室、看书，捧出一份闪亮的成绩以希冀一个眼神。斯塔克工业仿佛家里跟他争宠的讨厌兄弟，他几乎没赢过。

上流社会中总有些乌七八糟的烂事，越有钱就越被指指点点：谁都知道斯塔克家主只有唯一的一个Omega儿子，同样谁都知道那个Omega儿子注定成为斯塔克家主床.上之物，用同样的血脉为他伟大的天才的父亲诞下子嗣。托尼于懵懂中被推上王座，透明的后冠强加于他身，他对此毫不知情。

很多东西霍华德是不教的，他也不像平常孩子一样要去学校，三百本热力学和机械原理教不会一个与世隔绝的天才什么是“Omega”，他就像个高高在上的天使，不知道自己也参与社会分工。他只觉得自己是自己，父亲是父亲，其他人是其他人；他也不知道越上流就越保留古老的龌龊腌臜，在许多人眼里他已经是板上钉钉的斯塔克情人，夫人的名头得要他父亲的施舍。

当然，没有人敢当着霍华德的面说三道四，谈及他与儿子之间不可告人的豪门秘史，但谁不把这件事当个谈资呢，谁不在酒会间隙、没人注意到的时候手持香槟窃窃私语，聊起、意.淫起那斯塔克家族的私养的玫瑰到底有多么诱人的香甜。那样深居简出的漂亮男孩有着简直锋利的相貌，和生长期瘦骨嶙峋手脚长到不协调的其他男孩不一样，他丰腴又纤细，如同一寸寸用尺笔量好计算好的禁果，生来就是要人堕落。

他不明白他的命运，不懂得姓氏的重量，不知道血缘里埋藏的枷锁。

不被刻意隐藏的秘密总要见光。

当冰面的第一条裂缝出现时，不远就该有一场雪崩。

2.

轻薄的假面在十六岁晚宴那天和高脚杯一同摔碎。推杯换盏觥筹交错，他不喜欢这样的场合，霍华德也很少把生日做成社交目的明显的宴会，只是这次不一样，他不明白为什么父亲偏要在十六岁这天给他找罪受。

“您可算是成年啦！”管家为他搭配西装时无意识地感叹了一句，引起他更多的不解：难道人不是十八岁成年吗？每一本书上都是这样说的，我今年不是十六岁吗？他摸着自己的蓝宝石袖扣，手指拂过领带上精细的绣纹，镜子里的少年长相桀骜而眼睛温顺，脊梁挺拔腰背周正，像是所有人会喜欢的那样。

像是爸爸会喜欢的那样。

应酬是免不了的，虽然他讨厌那些所谓名流看他的眼神，但教养极好的斯塔克少爷说话做事完美无缺，父辈荫蔽浸出了这样一位高贵的小王子——即使在那些人眼里他等同娼.妓。

“他今天成年？”“我看他今天晚上就会被他爸标记了，Omega嘛，成熟早。”“你说斯塔克会不会收他？要是不收我倒想尝尝味。”“做梦，他毕竟姓斯塔克呢，哪轮得到你。”

他们在说什么？什么欧？他虽然听不懂，但隐隐有些不安。这丝不安很快就发酵，裹挟着怒火，狠狠冲刷过他的世界。

那发酵开始于宴席尾声时。长又无人的走廊里，他尽主人家的责任领着一身酒气的纨绔朋友之一贾斯汀汉默去休息。他本来走在前头，却被后面的人用力一推撞在墙上，高脚杯应声而碎，割破了一点手上的皮肤，肉体撞击硬质平面发出闷闷的声响。醉鬼的力气大得出奇，他一时间没能挣开，被炽热的吐息染热脖颈。

“给我摸摸，给我摸摸……嘿嘿，安东尼，你爸爸有没有这么摸过你？你——啊！”

话音未落，胡言乱语的汉默被惊怒的托尼一把推到地上，头和大理石重重碰在一起，本就混沌的脑子更加不清醒，他只觉得现在盛怒中的托尼比平时还要——还要什么？

但的确得承认，现在这样的托尼相当少见，即使是对于他自己：眼尾烧红，艳如恶鬼，惊人的美丽与凶戾足够卷席走任何一个旁观者的心神。

为宴会准备的漆面尖头皮鞋带着雕花狠狠砸在汉默西装的第一颗扣子上，我是说，腹部；一连好几下，充分展现斯塔克家主为独子的搏击课是花了很多钱，疼痛和酒精让汉默毫无还手之力，在地上缩成一团，却还带着痴迷的神情。

争斗的声响引来了这座宅子唯一的主人，托尼的父亲带着室外冷硬的风大步走过来，衣角翻飞几乎要追不上霍华德的步伐。难堪的场面几乎要灼掉霍华德一贯的扑克脸，他挥了个手势示意管家上来处理掉这些，牵起托尼的袖子带着回到楼上。

tbc.  



End file.
